1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic bubble domain chip and, more particularly, to a unique decoder chip organization and operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a substantial body of prior art which lists the various components for use in magnetic bubble domain systems. Specific patents or publications are cited in the body of the specification where pertinent. Discovery that materials that support magnetic bubble domains can be controllably produced has provided a new approach to information handling. Various and sundry individual components have been developed to operate on magnetic bubble domains. In addition, several chip concepts have been proposed. In the past, most of these chip designs have been based on the so-called major-minor loop organization. However, the major-minor loop chip organization is generally associated with a rather slow access time. In addition, existing designs require that read data be recycled back into the minor loops which further lengthens and complicates the read process. In the decoder based chip organizations, the disadvantages of long access time and discontinuous data readout can be avoided.
To the extent that decoder based chip organization has been proposed, at least two decoders are required. However, the decoder, per se, usually has a rather narrow margin. The requirement of two or more decoders in proposed chip designs compounds the problem inasmuch as the overall margin requirement becomes more pronounced due to the difficulty in overlapping the margins of the respective components.